bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Head in the Clouds
Head in the Clouds is the tenth episode of Season 5 of ''BoJack Horseman'', ''and the 58th episode overall. It premiered with the rest of Season 5 on September 14, 2018. Synopsis At the ''Philbert premiere party, Princess Carolyn deftly negotiates a deal, Gina steps into the limelight, and Diane confronts BoJack. Plot The episode begins at a convent. A nun is upset because she can't get the woman she'd found by the shore to speak, which is what she has been advised by the Mother Superior to do. She takes her back to the water but fails to get her to speak. She pulls the mysterious woman's hood, and it's revealed to be Character Actress Margo Martindale. The nun questions who she is, and a terrified Character Actress Margo Martindale repeatedly shouts "BoJack" and then points to the sky, where a giant balloon of BoJack is floating above them. Sixty Days Earlier BoJack, after having purposefully crashed his car to hurt himself and get more painkillers, is seen writhing on the street in pain as ambulance and police sirens are heard and seen. Fifty-Seven Days Later (Three days before the thing with the nuns) BoJack, now with a sling on his arm, and Gina are getting ready for the ''Philbert'' premiere party. BoJack swallows a couple of painkillers. Gina shows concern for this, but BoJack claims he needs them because the reviews are out. Gina reads them and they are all surprising positive, especially the ones about her performance. BoJack then gives Gina a pair of earrings as a gift, as he begrudgingly admits he appreciated her visiting him in the hospital everyday and he likes her. Princess Carolyn is reading the reviews to Diane over the phone and credits her for them. After she hangs up on Diane, a strange man walks into Princess Carolyn's office. He shows her the Popsicle stick he was sucking on, and the joke written on it shocks her. Todd says goodbye to Henry Fondle but his sex robot says "Let's get down to business," making Todd think it wants to go to work with him. Henry repeatedly saying "Yes" convinces him. Todd leaves Henry Fondle in his office and warns him to be on his best behavior as he heads out. However, Henry Fondle makes his way out of Todd's office. On the car ride to the premier, Gina asks BoJack if they're going to be together as a couple at the premiere, but BoJack says the world isn't ready for them yet. He gets a call from Mr. Peanutbutter who asks them if they want to ride with him and Pickles. BoJack says no and hangs up. Princess Carolyn shows Flip the scene where he used the stolen joke from the Popsicle stick, and he denies showing it. Mr. Abel Ziegler tells them how he slaved creating those and all the other sayings on the Popsicle sticks. Princess Carolyn tells him that they respect his work, but Mr. Ziegler isn't prone to flattery. An annoyed Flip asks how much longer do they have to listen to him, but Princess Carolyn says they have to deal with this because if everyone finds out that's all they are going to focus on with Philbert. Princess Carolyn offers Mr. Ziegler an invitation to the premiere party if he'll give this up. He agrees, but when he signs he puts an "and" at the end. Apparently, there is a second party, his estranged business partner Ziggy, who is responsible for the punch line. Princess Carolyn asks if he can get him to sign a release, but Mr. Ziegler says that he hasn't talked to his business partner in thirty years. Mr. Peanutbutter and Pickles arrive at the premiere. BoJack and Gina are on the red carpet, getting pictures taken by the press. They ask for pictures of just BoJack, which Gina is OK with, but BoJack tells them that they'll want pictures of her after they see her performance. He runs into Diane, and she asks what happened to his arm, and BoJack tells her that he "T-boned some guy." Princess Carolyn finds Ziggy, but he refuses to sign the document because Abel signed it. Henry Fondle ends up managing to "convince" [[What Time Is It Right Now CEO|the CEO of WhatTimeIsItRightNow.com]] to give him his job. Todd is unsure about this, but the CEO seems to be moved enough to go through with this. The CEO has Todd take Henry with him to the ''Philbert'' premiere after Henry "insists" by saying "I’m coming. Oh God, I’m coming." Flip and BoJack are up on stage at the Philbert premier. Flip tells the audience they’re about to experience his genius, and if they don’t it just means his genius isn’t appreciated at this time. BoJack cuts him off while referring to him as "''Herb''." He gives a small speech about how everyone has a Philbert in their lives, or they are Philbert. They’ve all done terrible things they regret, especially himself, but he thinks the show is saying that everyone is terrible, so it’s OK. Diane is shocked to hear this. Flip cuts in and introduces the episode. After the premier, Mr. Peanutbutter asks Pickles where she went, because she only stayed to watch ten minutes of the show. Pickles explains she had to text her friend, and it was weird to watch her sweetheart boyfriend play a mean cop. Noticing that Mr. Peanutbutter is upset, Pickles vows to go home and watch the entire season of the show, even if it kills her because she really hates it. BoJack is sitting with Gina, who says they may get picked up for a second season due to all the positive press when Gina gets pulled for an interview. Diane tells Flip that she wanted to make Philbert more well rounded, but Flip thinks that she's upset because he didn't mention her in his introduction speech. He "nicely," tells her television is a collaborative process where one person gets all the credit. Diane says that they made Philbert too problematic and vulnerable because it'll rationalize men to act badly and justify their terrible actions and that she can't be a part of that. Flip tells her they can't do anything about that now because the whole season drops at midnight. Diane begins to leave the premier. Princess Carolyn sits with both Abe Ziegler and Ziggy Abler and tries to figure out why they are so against each other. She learns it's because Abe doesn't respect Ziggy's job because he thinks it's easier than his. Princess Carolyn asks them to switch jobs and walk in the other's shoes. They agree to this, while making up in the process, and sign the release. As Diane is leaving, she runs into BoJack, who is sitting on the steps outside. She asks if he really meant what he said on stage. BoJack brushes this off and says it's not a big deal, and she did a great job on the show. Diane angrily says she doesn't want him or anyone else justifying their shitty behavior because of the show. They begin to get into an argument, and Diane says that she barely knows him anymore. BoJack scoffs at this and says he does, but then Diane asks him what happened in New Mexico. BoJack initially looks shocked, but then begins to tell Diane she doesn't know anything. Diane, in fact, says she doesn't, all she knows is that something happened with him and a girl in New Mexico and he came home with a boat. She also knows his old friend Charlotte lives in New Mexico, as he left her business card lying around the house. Her daughter Penny is currently a senior at Oberlin College, which he and Sarah Lynn went to during their bender three years ago, because the people who saw them took pictures and posted them on social media. BoJack angrily questions why "she's so obsessed with him." She says she isn't, but she wants to know what happened and angrily questions him again about what happened in New Mexico. BoJack asks why she needs to know about every shitty thing he's ever done. Diane says it's because she's his friend and she cares about him, and she wrote a book about him and she wrote for his show. She says that they are publicly friends, and if he's doing creepy things then it reflects badly on her. BoJack sarcastically apologizes for hurting her brand and says he'll tell her every single horrible thing he's ever done—even though many of them happened years ago, and he was usually high or drunk when he did them. Diane questions if he feels any guilt for those actions. BoJack says he's had to spend his entire life feeling bad, and the people/women he hurt probably don't even remember what he did to them. He then says he’s the victim, he’s the one who's suffered the most because he has to live with the guilt of his actions. Diane is shocked and repulsed that BoJack thinks he's the victim. She questions him about Sarah Lynn, and how her overdose was hard for him. BoJack tells her to shut up. She tells him he was Sarah Lynn's only father figure when she came to him for help he had sex with her, and after she was sober he took her on a month-long bender and she died. But he's alive, with a living girlfriend, and a new TV show. Diane questions how all of that is hard for him, the "main character in this story." BoJack angrily questions why she's bringing this up, and questions if it's fun for her to rub it in his face. Diane says it isn't. BoJack angrily tells her she won the argument, but he doesn't care, because he's trying to move forward with his life, but Diane says that he hasn't changed at all. BoJack says that she's right, but he's not going to change, because when she wrote her book about him he was depressed, but when she was finished with it the book made him realize it's ok to be the way he is. Diane tells him that if that's what he's gotten out of their relationship, then their relationship isn't good for either of them, and she begins to walk away. BoJack finally begins to tell her what happened in New Mexico. He tells her he went to see Charlotte, and she was married and had a daughter. He then tries to explain what happened with Penny, and how he didn't actually do anything, how she was the age of consent and her mom walked in at the worst time, but nothing happened. Diane storms off, but BoJack grabs her arm and tries to stop her from leaving, saying in a pleading tone he told her everything. Diane tells BoJack he's hurting her, and to let go. He does, and she leaves. BoJack then pops a few more painkillers, and the imagery around him becomes blurry and becomes a nighttime sky, that is similar to the one of the night of his incident with Penny, as he walks away. Todd asks Henry Fondle how he liked the show, and the robot says "More, more!" and "Give it to me!" Princess Carolyn hears this and tells Flip that they're being renewed for a second season. Diane stands outside the premier entrance and smokes a cigarette. She kicks a cardboard cutout of BoJack but accidentally lets a large balloon of BoJack Free, and it floats off into the sky. Mr. Peanutbutter then offers to drive her home since she lost her parking ticket. Gina is being interviewed, when BoJack, after popping more pills and taking off his sling, makes his way through the crowd and passionately kisses her in front of all the cameras. The imagery around him becomes disoriented with fireworks and the balloon of him floating away. Mr. Peanutbutter and Diane arrive at her apartment. She compliments his performance on Philbert. He thanks her and says they got picked up for more episodes, but Diane reveals she isn't going back to Philbert. She wonders why Mr. Peanutbutter does things for her because she's such a disaster, but Mr. Peanutbutter says she's just Diane and that he'd do anything for her. Diane invites Mr. Peanutbutter to come into her apartment. Cast Trivia *It is revealed Esteemed Character Actress and Fugitive From The Law Margo Martindale is alive, and she ended up at a convent on an island. *It's revealed that BoJack did something shady to Sharona, the makeup lady on Horsin' Around (as seen in the episode The Telescope) *Yahoo Finland first appears in Start Spreading the News. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5